


Don't Look At My Fucking Boner When We Fight

by oldshame (zebaoth)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Banter, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Name-Calling, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/oldshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A routine scuffle in an alleyway leads to some hot and heavy friskiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shizuo couldn’t believe his luck. He had Izaya cornered in an alley this time, and he wouldn’t be able to slip away like he always did. He had him pinned against a dirty brick wall by his scrawny wrists. Shizuo could feel Izaya’s pulse beat against the palms of his hands. It would be so easy to break those wrists, to crush them into dust.

And yet, Izaya still had that goddamn cocky grin on his face. It was enraging. All the same, here at the moment of truth, he found himself hesitant. “What are you waiting for, Shizu-chan?” he said. “Want me to make the first move?”

Shizuo opened his mouth to retort, but before he could say a word, Izaya leaned in and kissed him, playfully swiping his tongue over the inside Shizuo’s mouth.

Shizuo let go of Izaya’s wrists and jumped back against the opposite wall of the alley. “That was a dirty trick,” he said.

“It wasn’t a trick, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said. “You just looked so much like you wanted me to kiss you. Apologies, if I misread the situation. Although, it certainly seems like it would be a hard thing to miss.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Shizuo said.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed that your cock is hard.”

Shizuo was speechless.

Izaya continued. “I thought that the polite thing to do would be not to mention it, but considering you always have a raging hard on whenever we have one of our little tiffs, I thought you might be in the mood to have a little fun. Forgive me if I overstepped my bounds.”

“It’s not a raging hard on!” he said. “It’s a semi at most!”

“So, you admit it then?” Izaya said.

Shizuo wanted to kill him. He wanted to scream damn right he had overstepped his bounds, and snap his neck with a single blow.

And yet, he knew Izaya was right. The thrill of the chase, of being close to the man he hated so much, it was a strange feeling. Sometimes he couldn’t tell the difference between his passionate hatred of Izaya and his own erotic desire. And he almost didn’t want to admit it, but the kiss had felt sort of good.

“Oh, it did? Good,” Izaya said.

Shit. Shizuo hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“No harm done, then, I suppose,” Izaya said. “Now, should we get back to business? I believe when we left off, you had me pinned to the wall of this alley and I was about to make a timely escape.”

Angrily, Shizuo crossed the short distance he had put between them, grabbed Izaya’s face, and kissed him hard. It was rougher and less skillful than the first kiss had been but Izaya kissed him back eagerly. Hands now free, he put them on Shizuo’s shoulders. From there, he ran his hands down Shizuo’s back.

He sucked on Shizuo’s tongue and massaged it with his own. Izaya then took Shizuo’s bottom lip between his teeth, and after giving it another gentle suck, he bit down hard.

Shizuo grunted angrily into the kiss. Izaya pulled back, a questioning look in his eyes.

“I didn’t say stop,” Shizuo said. His voice was low and husky and his lips were raw from the force of the kisses.

Izaya grinned. “Whatever you say, Shizu-chan,” he said, pulling Shizuo back into another rough kiss. Before he knew it, Shizuo had his worst enemy’s tongue inside his mouth again. He couldn’t believe what he was doing, but he didn’t want to stop.

Izaya broke the kiss to move down Shizuo’s jaw, tracing the outline of the bone with the edge of his teeth. Izaya then moved down to Shizuo’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise, not shying away from biting down harder than he needed to. Before he could stop himself, Shizuo moaned softly. Pain wasn’t supposed to feel this good. The wet heat of Izaya’s mouth against his neck was delicious.

Izaya pulled away just as a dark red bruise was beginning to form on Shizuo’s neck. He gently blew cool air on the spot, raising goose bumps on Shizuo’s skin. He nipped at Shizuo’s ear, the whispered, “I like the sound of Shizu-chan moaning.”

Their bodies were still flush against each other. Izaya shifted his thigh up so that it rubbed against Shizuo’s erection through his pants. Shizuo drew in a sharp breath. “I wonder,” Izaya whispered, “if I can make you make that sound again.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Shizuo said.

“Why, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said, shifting his thigh closer. “That sounded like a threat.”

“Maybe it was,” Shizuo said.

“Then I guess I have no choice,” Izaya said. He shifted his thigh away and replaced it with his hand. Shizuo’s breath hitched again.

“Oh, my, you’ve got a big one,” Izaya said in a singsong voice.

“Shut up,” Shizuo said.

“It was a compliment, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said.

“You know, I think I finally figured out why it felt so good to kiss you,” Shizuo said.

Izaya glanced at Shizuo’s lips. “Oh?” he said. “And why’s that?”

“Cause when I’m kissing you, you have to shut the fuck up.”

Izaya laughed. “Well then, I’ll give the man what he wants.” He kissed Shizuo again. He kneaded Shizuo’s erection through his pants with the palm of his hand. Shizuo gasped into the kiss. He could feel Izaya’s smug grin formed around his lips.

“Sounds like you want more,” Izaya said between kisses. “And to tell the truth,” he continued, “so do I.”

“Stop talking,” Shizuo said.

“You’re pretty sexy like this, you know,” Izaya said, ignoring him. “My cock is probably just as hard as yours right now.”

“Stop talking,” Shizuo said.

“You know what I’m thinking about, right now?”

“I don’t care,” Shizuo said.

“Somehow I doubt that,” Izaya said. He pushed harder against Shizuo’s erection, and was rewarded with another gasp.

“I was thinking about what this cock would feel like in my ass,” he said. “You seem like the type that will make me beg for it. In your case, I don’t think I’d be too proud for that.”

Shizuo felt heat rising in his face. He swallowed. His mouth still tasted like Izaya.

“Do you know what I wanna do, right now?” Izaya waited. “Well? Do you?”

“Tell me,” Shizuo said.

Izaya kissed him on the cheek and put his mouth to Shizuo’s ear.

“I wanna get down on my knees and suck you dry, right here in this alley,” he whispered.

“Oh,” was all Shizuo could say.

“So?” Izaya said. “Would you like me to do that, Shizu-chan?”

“Yeah,” Shizuo said. He was hard as a rock. He couldn’t stand it. “Yeah, that would be good.”

Izaya grinned. “Up against the wall,” he said.

Shizuo obeyed without a word. He reached down for his belt.

“No,” Izaya said. “Let me do that.”

Izaya undid Shizuo’s belt and unzipped his pants. “Hey Izaya,” Shizuo said.

“Hmm?” Izaya said.

“It’s just… you seem pretty good at this sort of thing.”

“Why thank you!”

“No it’s just. It seems like you do this a lot.”

Izaya looked up at Shizuo with a touch of amused surprise. “Why Shizu-chan. Could it be that you’re jealous?”

“No!” Shizuo said. “I’m just curious is all.”

“If you say so,” Izaya said.

“Shut up and suck my cock,” Shizuo said.

“With pleasure,” Izaya said. He got down on his knees. Shizuo couldn’t believe it. This was really happening.

Izaya pulled Shizuo’s cock out of his boxers. “See?” he said. “It _is_ a big one.” Izaya licked his lips. He spat on his hand and wrapped it around the base of Shizuo’s cock.

“Ah,” Shizuo said.

Delicately, Izaya licked a bead of precum off the tip of Shizuo’s cock. Shizuo’s breath was heavy and hot. With the flat of his tongue, Izaya licked a long, slow stripe up the shaft.

“Stop teasing me,” Shizuo said. “Just get it over with.”

“Don’t be greedy,” Izaya said. “Are you that desperate, Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo was about to retort, but he was cut off by Izaya taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. All he could do was let out a small gasp. Shizuo couldn’t see Izaya’s face anymore but he wondered if it was possible to grin smugly when you had another man’s cock in your mouth. If anyone could do it, it would be Izaya.

All Shizuo could hear was the distant hum of traffic from the main road off the alley and the obscene sucking noises Izaya was making around his cock. Izaya swirled his tongue around over Shizuo’s foreskin in a way that made Shizuo certain that Izaya had done this before. Shizuo wondered with whom it had been, and how many times. He silently cursed himself for the sharp pang of jealousy he felt.

And yet, Izaya still only had the tip of his cock in his mouth. He was still holding the base of Shizuo’s shaft, stroking him up and down. Shizuo closed his eyes and leaned his head up against the wall of the alley. He was glad to have it to lean against. He was starting to feel weak in the knees.

Izaya began to take more of Shizuo’s cock into his mouth. He took Shizuo in to where his fist was closed around the shaft. Shizuo couldn’t help it any longer. He let out a genuine moan. He didn’t want to let Izaya have his way but he couldn’t hold it in. He hadn’t felt this good in ages.

Izaya ran his tongue along the bottom of his shaft. He began to move his head back and forth, taking the shaft in and out of his mouth. The inside of Izaya’s cheek was smooth and hot against his cock. Shizuo resisted the urge to buck his hips into Izaya’s mouth. He didn’t want to do anything that might make Izaya stop. He braced his hands against the brick wall behind him. He was suddenly conscious of the sound of his own heavy breathing. His pulse pounded in his ears.

Izaya took his hand away and took Shizuo’s entire cock into his mouth. “Fuck!” Shizuo said. “Oh, God, Izaya,” he said. He looked down at Izaya. The sight was incredible. Izaya had his eyes closed, with a look of intense concentration on his face. Shuzuo had never seen him like that in his life. He never would of thought it was possible for anyone to look that sexy, least of all Izaya.

Gently he took one of his hands off the wall and ran his fingers through Izaya’s hair. “Izaya,” he said softly. “I fucking hate you.”

Izaya hummed happily around his cock in acknowledgement.

“Fuck,” Shizuo said again. “Fuck, I’m so close,” he said. He felt his vision starting to go white. Shizuo bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming. Instead, he let out a strangled moan as he came. Izaya didn’t stop sucking, swallowing it all. When it was over, he took his mouth away. A string of cum and saliva dribbled down his chin. He licked his lips and grinned up at Shizuo.

He stood up, dusting the dirt from his knees and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “You were delicious, Shizu-chan,” he said.

Shizuo stood in silence, panting. The weight of what they had just done began to settle on his chest. The afterglow of his orgasm was starting to wear off fast. Izaya Orihara had just sucked his cock. In an alley, no less. His now flaccid cock was hanging out over his boxers.

“Well?” Izaya said. “Don’t just stand there gaping. Put yourself away, Shizu-chan.”

Without a word, Shizuo tucked himself back in and zipped up his pants.

“Now, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said, obscenely running his tongue over his teeth. “This has been a lovely evening. But it wouldn’t be fair if you were the only one to have any fun tonight. Now, I meant what I said about wanting you to fuck me in the ass, but we can’t exactly do that here. If you’re up for another round, I know a good place where we’ll have more, ah… privacy.”

Shizuo stood in silence. His breathing had returned to normal.

“Shizu-chan?”

“Alright,” he said finally. “Just for tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo didn’t want to know why Izaya knew where the nearest love hotel was. In a way, he felt like he already knew why.

They couldn’t be seen going in together, of course. Izaya gave him the address and slipped away. He told Shizuo to meet him there in an hour, giving him a chance to hit up the corner drugstore and get what he needed.

The clerk was a pretty young woman. Shizuo avoided her gaze as she rang up the condoms and lube and he paid in awkward silence.

He made his way over to the address Izaya had given him. It was a sleazy looking place with a hanging neon sign that flashed the name of the hotel. Shizuo flicked away his cigarette, took a deep breath, and went inside.

Izaya was waiting in the lobby. “There you are,” he said. “I was beginning to think that you weren’t going to show.”

“Let’s just get this over with,” Shizuo said.

Izaya spun the room key around on his finger. “Now, now, what sort of attitude is that?”

“God, you’re annoying,” Shizuo said, following Izaya into the elevator. He didn’t even wait for the doors to close all the way before he roughly took Izaya in his arms and pulled him into an angry kiss. Izaya’s tongue roamed around the inside of his mouth playfully. Shizuo wanted to bite it.

Before he knew it, they were getting off at their floor, and Izaya was fumbling with the key while Shizuo clung to him from behind, raining kisses down the back of his neck.

When they made it through the door, Shizuo slammed it behind them so hard that the room shook. He didn’t even give Izaya enough time to take off his shoes before shoving him down onto the bed. Izaya grinned up at him, shrugging out of his coat.

Meanwhile, Shizuo stepped out of his shoes and undid his tie, unbuttoning his shirt as fast as he could. He accidently snapped off a few of the buttons as he made his way down the line. His shirt ended up tossed aside in a crumpled heap on the floor.

He went over to the bed and pulled off Izaya’s shoes, then shoved his pants down over his ankles. Izaya pulled his shirt off over his head and suddenly he was in nothing but his socks and boxer shorts. Shizuo took off his belt and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the floor, stepping out of them, and kicking them aside. He took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand.

He jumped onto the bed, pinning Izaya beneath him and kissing him roughly. He could feel Izaya’s erection pressing up against him through his boxers. Without breaking the kiss, he reached down and pulled down Izaya’s boxers, taking his cock in his hand. Izaya let out a little gasp.

“Give me the lube,” Izaya murmured.

Shizuo had dropped the bag on the floor. He scrambled up and snatched it off the ground, tossing the small plastic bottle to Izaya. Izaya caught it with an effortless grin. Shizuo gritted his teeth. He hated that smug look more than anything.

“I’m going to get myself ready for you,” Izaya said. “And you’re going to stand there and watch, without touching.”

Shizuo clicked his tongue. “Fine,” he said. “But don’t take forever.”

“You can’t rush art,” Izaya said, popping the cap of the bottle. Shizuo wanted to hit him, but he had already promised not to touch.

“You goddamn cocky bastard,” Shizuo said. But Izaya didn’t appear to be listening. He had slathered his fingers with lube and he already had his index finger knuckle deep up his ass.

Izaya had his eyes closed and let out a long, deep sigh. Shizuo’s cock was getting harder. He reached down into his boxers to take himself in his hand.

“Ah ah ah,” Izaya said, suddenly opening his eyes. “I thought I said no touching.”

“That’s not fair!” Shizuo said.

“It’s not supposed to be,” Izaya said. “I want you all to myself. I don’t even want to share you with you.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I ever heard you say,” Shizuo said, but he let go of himself.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Izaya said, inserting another finger with a little gasp. Izaya began to stretch himself out more and more. Shizuo watched with his hands clenched in fists at his sides, as Izaya fucked himself with his fingers while his cock lay hard against his abdomen. The sound of the third finger going in was obscene. Izaya groaned.

“Are you almost done?” Shizuo said.

“Don’t be so impatient, Shizu-chan,” Izaya said. Shizuo looked back at Izaya’s ass. He had all four fingers in now. Shizuo must have missed when the last one had gone in.

“OK,” Izaya said. “I’m ready for your cock, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo reached into the bag to pull out the box of condoms.

“No,” Izaya said. “None of those.”

“But –” Shizuo started to say.

“No,” Izaya said again. “Not with you. I want to feel you inside me. I want your cum to drip down the inside of my leg. I want you to use me and ruin me.”

Shizuo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you serious?”

“Of course,” Izaya said. “I’m always serious.”

Shizuo hesitated. “Alright,” he said finally. He knelt on the bed and picked up the bottle of lube, generously coating his cock with it.

Izaya’s legs were spread wide, and he was grinning more smugly than ever. If he wanted to be ruined, then Shizuo would be happy to ruin him.

Shizuo lined up his cock with Izaya’s ass and pushed in. Izaya let out a low, pleasured hum.

The heat around his cock was incredible. “Now fuck me,” Izaya said, wrapping his legs around Shizuo.

Shizuo started rocking his hips back and forth into Izaya. Izaya closed his eyes moaned like a harlot.

“Give it to me harder,” he said. “Oh God, fuck me harder.”

Shizuo practically growled, increasing the pace of his hips. He found a rhythm and stuck to it.

But then something happened that almost shocked into stopping. Izaya lolled his head back, bared his neck and _whimpered._ Suddenly, Shizuo remembered what Izaya had said in the alley, about not being too proud to beg for it.

“Shizu-chan,” he said, eyes glossy with lust and shiny with hatred. He ran his hands through Shizuo’s hair, the closed his fist, dragging Shizuo’s face closer to his by a handful of hair.

Shizuo pressed his face against the hollow of Izaya’s neck, breathing deep. “You smell like a pig,” Shizuo said.

“Then fuck me like an animal,” Izaya said.

“You don’t even deserve it,” Shizuo said.

Izaya laughed. “Now kiss me,” he said.

“No,” Shizuo said, pulling his head back up.

Izaya’s face betrayed his shock.

“Kiss me,” Izaya demanded.

“I won’t.”

Izaya’s had all but abandoned his cool collected persona. His hips were bucking up in time with Shizuo’s thrusts, gasping at the slap of skin. “Why not?” he said.

“You didn’t ask nicely,” Shizuo said.

“Fine. _Please_ kiss me, Shizu-chan.”

“Beg me,” Shizuo said.

“I’m begging you, please kiss me.”

“Again,” Shizuo said.

“I’m begging you to kiss me, Shizu-chan, please please _please.”_

The last please was nearly cut off by Shizuo’s lips pressing hard against Izaya’s. Izaya groaned into the kiss.

“Yes,” he whispered between kisses. “Fuck me, Shizu-chan, fuck me.”

“You filthy fucking slut,” Shizuo said.

“Yes, Shizu-chan, call me a slut again, please.”

“You know,” Shizuo said, “calling you names isn’t as much fun if you’re getting off on it.”

Izaya laughed. “Are you sure about that?” Izaya said, rolling his hips.

It was Shizuo’s turn to moan. Izaya put his hands on Shizuo’s shoulders. “Now,” Izaya said, “I am going to dig my nails in to you until you bleed.”

“Yes,” Shizuo said. “Do it.”

He felt Izaya’s hands tighten, digging into the skin of his back. Shizuo gasped at the sharp sting of pain. Izaya grinned up at him from below. Then, he raked his hands down Shizuo’s back, cutting open his skin. “Ah!” Shizuo said, throwing back his head. Pain had never felt so good before. “You bastard,” he said. “I hate you, oh God, I hate you.” He leaned into another kiss, sharply taking Izaya’s bottom lip between his teeth as Izaya raked his hands back up Shizuo’s back. Meanwhile, Shizuo was still fucking Izaya with a hard, steady rhythm.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya said when the kiss broke. “Choke me.”

“What?”

“I’m almost there,” Izaya said. “I want you to put your hands around my neck and choke me until I come.”

“You sick bastard,” Shizuo said.

“If you’re not into it, then I’ll drop it,” Izaya said.

“I didn’t say that,” Shizuo said. “I’ll do it.”

“Perfect,” Izaya said, with that grin Shizuo hated so much plastered on his face.

Shizuo wrapped his hands around Izaya’s neck and squeezed.

Izaya’s expression immediately changed from his usual smug grin to a look of complete ecstasy. There was still hatred in his eyes.

Izaya’s hands curled against the sheets in tight fists, and his body shuddered beneath Shizuo. Small, strangled sounds of pleasure were escaping from his throat. Shizuo squeezed tighter.

“You’re disgusting,” Shizuo said. “Both of us – we’re disgusting.”

Izaya looked Shizuo straight in the eye, gasping for air that couldn’t pass his constricted throat. How long had it been since Shizuo had started choking him? Two minutes? Five minutes? Time didn’t seem to pass in the way he was used to. 

His thoughts were interrupted when Izaya’s hot cum splattered between their bodies. Izaya didn’t stop bucking his hips in time with Shizuo’s thrusts. Shizuo let go of Izaya’s throat and Izaya’s gasp turned into a long, drawn out moan. Izaya closed his eyes and his chest heaved.

Shizuo couldn’t help it any longer. He came with a shout, riding out the last of his orgasm as he filled up Izaya. He lay still for a moment on top of Izaya, both of them panting.

Then, with a grunt, he withdrew himself from Izaya. His cum was leaking out of Izaya’s ass and onto the sheets. Izaya got up from beneath him and nonchalantly got off the bed. Shizuo could see the cum running down the inside of his legs, just like he had said it would.

“I’m going to go clean up,” Izaya said. Shizuo could see bruises in the shape of his own fingers already starting to form around Izaya’s neck. Had he really done that? It had seemed like someone else.

“If you care to join me, I’ll be waiting,” Izaya said.

“Fuck off,” Shizuo said.

“Suit yourself,” Izaya said with a shrug.

Izaya went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Shizuo could here the shower through the wall. That bastard would probably use up all the hot water. Well, considering that, it probably wouldn’t do any harm to share the shower now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't try this at home, kiddos. Always use a condom.


End file.
